DAREYA:FOREVER TOGETHER2
by rija sami
Summary: A SEQUELL OF MY FIRST OS DAREYA:FOREVER TOGETHER...BASED ON DAREYA AND LITTLE BIT PURVI AND ABHIJEET.. AND BASED ON 2 SIMPLE AND SHORT CHAPTER*****BASHER STAY AWAY FROM THIS STORY...LAST CHAPTER UPDATE
1. Chapter 1

HI GUYS WHAT:S UP WELL I COME BACK WITH NEW OS AND IT IS BASED ON DAREYA SO DAREYA FANS ARE YOU READY TO READ

HERE IS UPDATE:

 **DUO HOUSE:** Everyone busy in decorate the house suddenly one person shout

Voice1:aik minute yeh kya kar rahe ho tum...maine yeh phool tumhe us taraf lagane ko kaha tha aur tum yaha laga rahe ho

Voice2:sorry sir main abhi us taraf laga deta hoon

Voice1:haan jaldi karo aur bhi bohut saare kaam baqi hai...someone come from his back and keep his hand on 1st person shoulder.1st person turn with jark then:tum...tum ne to dara hi diya mujhe

Voice3:haan to kisne kaha tumhe darne ko(1st person glance)acha yeh sab chodo aur batao woh kaha hai jis ke liye yeh sab tayari ki jaa rahi hai

Voice1:aur kaha...apne kamre main use yaad kar raha hoga baith kar

Voice3:to tumhe yaad nahi aa rahi hai kya uski?

Voice1:kaisi baat kar raha hai tu..koi bhi baap apne bete ko yaad kiye bina kaise reh sakta hai salunkhe...woh hota to mujhe in sab cheezon ki tension hi nahi hoti woh sab sanbhal leta(to sachin)yeh kya kar rahe ho jaldi se karo agar aise hi slow kaam chalta raha na to ho gaya humara kaam

Dr.s:woh log kaam kar rahe hai na pradyuman...tum bus sabar rakho

Acp sir:kaise sabar rakhon salunkhe...dikh nahi raha kya tujhe kitna saara kaam baqi hai

Dr.s:woh sab ho jayega bus tum yaha baitho and he make sit his buddy

One person is sitting on bed while the hold photo frame in his hand

 **Duo enter in bureau and they talk with each other...suddenly daya eyes fall on shreya..who is working on computer.a cute smile come on his lips...abhijeet who saw all this...tease him**

 **Ab use ghoorna band kar de..sagai to ho gayi ab kya abhi shaadi kar lena chahta hai**

 **Daya say in lost:kash aisa ho pata**

 **Abhijeet in shock:kya...kya kaha tumne..theek hai to phir main acp sir se baat karta hoon**

 **Daya hold his hand:kya kar rahe ho boss marwayega kya mujhe**

 **Abhijeet:arre tumne to abhi kaha hai tumhe shaadi karni hai**

 **Daya:maaf kar de mere bhai...galti se nikal gayi yeh baat**

 **Abhijeet:hmmmm chod raha hoon abhi lekin zara sanbhal ke rehna...at least shaadi tak to rehna uske baad kya hoga main kuch nahi keh sakta(daya blush)ohhhh ab sharma raha hai mere bhai...chal sharmana band kar aur kuch kaam kar humain thodi der baad shopping ke liye bhi jaana hai**

 **Theek hai boss jaisa tum kaho and both move toward their respect desk**

 **Purvi come near shreya...she saw shreya lost somewhere so she pull her back from thought...shreya got jerk**

 **Purvi:relax shreya...kaha kho gayi thi tum**

 **Shreya:main...main kaha .kahi bhi to nahi**

 **Kho to tum gayi thi daya sir ke khayalon main yah phir shaadi ke baare main soch rahi thi(shreya blush)matlab mera shak sahi tha...tum shaadi ke baare main soch rahi thi sabar rakho itni bhi jaldi kya hai..ho jayegi shaadi ab itna inteezar kya hai to thoda sa aur kar lo**

 **Chup kar jaa purvi bohut bolne lagi ho tum**

 **Oohhh ab mera bolna bhi ziyadah lag raha hai tumhe...wah bhae wah kya din aa gaye hai bhalaiyi ka zaamana hi nahi raha**

 **Purvi tu maar khaye gi mere haathon se...jaa ke apna kaam kar**

 **Haan haan jaa hi rahi hoon kaam karne aur tum bhi apna kaam karo...kho mat jaana humare(strees the word)daya sir ke khayalon main(teasing tone)phir se and she got pinch in her arm**

 **Both shreya and daya look at each other and pass their cute smile few minute later acp sir come out from cabin and say to everyone**

 **Chalo bohut kaam ho gaya ab ghar jaa ke aaram karo tum sab aur haan(to duo)tum dono shopping ke liye jaane wale the na aaj**

 **Duo:yes sir**

 **Haan to jaldi se jao shopping karne ke liye...aur uske baad tum dono bhi aaram kar lena**

 **Duo:yes sir and both left the bureau**

 **IN MALL:Duo busy in shopping for marriege**

 **Abhijeet(to shopkeeper)suno zara woh golden wala suit dikhana(shopkeeper take and give abhijeet)daya yeh dekho yeh wala kaisa lag raha hai..acha hai na**

 **Boss acha to hai lekin yeh kuch ziyadah hi kaam wala lag raha hai aur tum to jaante ho mujhe simple suit hi pasand hai**

 **Haan daya main jaanta hoon...lekin yaar teri shaadi hone wali hai aur shaadi main aise hi suit pehante hai**

 **Haan per boss but cut by shop keeper**

 **Sir aap ki shaadi hone wali hai**

 **Abhijeet:haan per tum kyun piuch rahe ho**

 **Shop keeper:kyun ke sir mere pass aik aisa joda hai jo shayad aap dono ko pasand aa jaye**

 **Abhijeet:acha to phir dikhana zara woh suit**

 **Shop keeper:kyun nahi sir and he takw out suit which was cover with mehroon and there was shade of golden on suit...a broad smile come on duo lips**

 **Abhijeet take it with:arre wah yeh to kaafi khubsoorat hai(to daya)kyun daya**

 **Haan boss aur simple bhi hai**

 **Abhijeet to shop keeper:acha yeh bataye kitne ka hai ye**

 **Shop keeper:yahi ko 30,35 thousand**

 **Daya cough:30,35 thousand(while denie)sorry bhai sahab per humain yeh suit nahi chahiye**

 **Abhijeet:lekin kyun daya?**

 **Boss yeh kitna ziyadah bata raha hai...30,35 thousand**

 **Shop keeper:haan to sir kaam bhi to dekhiye**

 **Daya:nahi bhai sahab humain yeh suit...cut by abhijeet**

 **Per mujhe mere bhai ke liye yahi suit chahiye(to shop keeper)aap yahi suit pack kar di jiye**

 **Shopkeeper pack it and give abhijeet who take it after paying money then to daya:chal daya abhi aur bhi bohut cheezain baqi reh gayi hai**

 **With that both move toward another shop to buying...suddenly daya eyes fall on one stop and then abhijeet**

 **Tum jao abhi main abhi aya**

 **Lekin tu jaa kaha raha hai?**

 **Bus abhi 5 minute main aya...tum jao aur shopping karo and he move toward the person and stand behind him**

SO GUYS HOW IS IT...THINK ABOUT UNKOWN PERSON AND WHY DAYA WANT TO MEET THOSE PERSON AND GUYS SORRY FOR MISTAKE SO GUYS DO READ AND REVOEW...NEXT WILL BE LAST CHAPTER WHAT WILL BE UPDATE...I ALSO DON'T KNOW

* * *

 **OK BYE**

 **THANK YOU**

 **TAKE CARE**

 **FROM**

 **YOUR REGARD**

 **RIJA SAMI**


	2. LAST CHAPTER

HI GUYS...HOW IS GOING YOUR DAYS WELL SORRY FOR LATE BUT I TOLD YOU THAT I CAN UPDATE VERY LATE

HERE IS LAST UPDATE:

 **Daya come toward the person and stand behind him...the unknown person shock with turn then smile**

 **Unknown person:arre daya tum?kaise ho?**

 **Daya:main theek hoon aap kaise hai?**

 **Unknown person:main bhi aik dum theek hoon**

 **Daya:aap yaha kisi kaam se aye hai kya?**

 **Unknown person:haan woh main tumhare aunti...i mean shreya ki maa ke saath aya tha keh rahi thi shreya ke liye kuch zaroori cheezain leni hai**

 **Ohhhh acha**

 **S.f:tum yaha is mall main?tumhe bhi kuch kaam tha kiya?**

 **Haan uncle actually abhi le kar aya hai mujhe...use bhi kuch shopping karna tha mere liye**

 **Ohhh yeh to theek kya usne...vaise woh hai kaha?dikh nahi raha hai**

 **Haan woh shop per hai...khareed raha hoga mere liye**

 **Haan tumhare aunti bhi kaafi der se shop per gayi hai...pta nahi aur kitna time lagega unhe?**

 **Abhijeet who was waiting for daya on shop...get irritate he stand and turn...** **suddenly he dash with someone. he saw so many things on floor and one women bent down to collected all this...he realize his mistake and too bent down to help her with:sorry...main aap ki help but he stop when his eyes fall on lady**

 **He say in shock:arre aunty aap?**

 **The lady look up and she too shock:tum**

 **Abhijeet:haan main...magar aap yaha kaise woh bhi itne saman ke saath...aur uncle kaha hai?**

 **The lady:woh bhi aye hai yahi kahi pe honge...ab tak to gusse bhi ho gaye honge**

 **Abhijeet in confuse:woh kyun?**

 **Lady:kaha tha 5 minute lagenge mujhe magar aik ghante ho gayi**

 **Abhijeet:hmmm waise yeh sab saman?**

 **Lady:shreya k liye khareeda hai**

 **Abhijeet:yeh sab?**

 **S.M:haan beta yeh sab**

 **Abhijeet:acha theek hai to phir mujhe yeh sab di jiye**

 **S.M:arre nahi beta main kar longi**

 **Abhijeet:aise kaise mere hote hue aap yeh sab kat lenge...koi aap mujhe di jiye main le leta hoon**

 **S.M:theek hai beta yeh lo and she give to abhijeet...who take this and walk with her..waise daya bohut kiamat wala hai jo use tum jaisa dost mila warna aaj kal aisa dost kiske naseeb main hota hai**

 **Abhijeet in smile:arre nahi aunty kismat wala to main hoon jo woh mujhe mila...warna meri zindagi to hamesha be'rang aur be'ronaq rehti**

 **S.M:yeh baat hai...acha tumne to bataya nahi apne baare**

 **Abhijeet:apne baare main?**

 **S.M:haan matlab tum yaha is mall main?**

 **Abhijeet:oohhhh haan woh main yaha daya ko le kar shopping karne aya hoon...usi ke liye kar raha hoon per pata nahi kahi gayab ho gaya hai**

 **S.M:woh bhi yahi kahi hoga...tumhe dhoond raha hoga**

 **Daya and shreya's father talking with each other when daya's eye fall on both abhijeet and shreya's mother**

 **Daya:li jiye uncle woh dono aa rahe hai and he pointed toward both**

 **Here abhijeet eye fall on daya and shreya's father so he say to shreya mother:dekhiye aunty...jise hum dhoond rahe the yaha waha...woh humain uncle k pass mila**

 **Now all four meet to each other where abhijeet say hello to uncle and daya to aunty**

 **Both s.m and s.f:acha ab hum chalte hai...kaafi late ho chuke hai aur ghar pe bhi bohut sara kaam baqi hai**

 **Abhijeet:arre uncle aise kaise saath main chalte hai na...bus daya ka joota(shoes)reh gaya hai use le lete hai phir saath main chalenge**

 **S.M:arre nahi beta already tum pehle bhi bohut madad kar chuke ho**

 **S.F:tumhari aunty bilkul theek keh rahi hai beta**

 **Daya:arre uncle sirf 5minute ki hi to baat hai aap dono rukiye...hum dono yun gaye aur yun aye chalo boss**

 **Abhijeet:haan chalo(to both)aur aap dono kahi mat jayrga plz**

 **Both vanish from there like a ghost after 5minute both come...they take shreya parents with them and drop infront of their house**

One girl was sitting on chair...she was wearing bridle suit and her face cover up with bridle makeup but she was not happy something bothering her from inside...same time another girl enter in room...she was looking so gorgeous she saw her freind in sad mood and she know the reason very well so she put her hand on her freind shoulder who cpme out from her travel of thought with touch

Girl:kya baat hai shreya aaj tum khush nahi lag rahi ho?

Shreya:kaise khush ho jaon purvi

Purvi:kyun khush nahi ho...tumhari shaadi to usi se ho rahi hai na jis se tum pyaar karti ho?

Shreya:shaadi to ho rahi hai purvi...magar woh khush nahi hai to agar woh khush nahi hai to main kaise khush ho sakti hoon...samajh main nahi ata hai purvi unke saath hi aisa kyun hota hai...kyun unki khushiya hamesha adhuri reh jaati hai aur aaj to situation aisi hai jin main unka rehna ziyadah zaroori hai aur woh hi nahi...sach kahon to mujhe bhi acha nahi lag raha hai jis insaan ki wajah se aaj meri shaadi us insaan se ho raho hai jisse main pyaar karti hoon...jiski wajah se mujhe kera pyaar mila aaj wohi insaan meri shaadi mujood nahi honge

Purvi:nahi shreya...woh zaroor honge is shaadi dil keh raha hai woh zaroor honge

Shreya:tumhe yaad hai purvi mehndi wale raat ko kya hua tha

Purvi while laughing:hahaha kaise bhool sakti hoon...bichare abhijeet sir bohut buri tarah se phans gaye acp sir aur uncle k samne

Shreya:haan to woh daya sir k liye to kar rahe the yeh sab

Purvi:aur woh hi abhijeet sir ko phansa ke khidki se khod kar bhaag gaye

 **FLASHBACK START:**

 **In shreya house everyone busy in mehndi and outside of house duo was standing...abhijeet was in angry and daya who look at him with pleading noded in no so daya start his fake emotional drama**

 **Theek hai boss mat karo...tum mere liye kuch mat karo..main samajh gaya tum mujhse pyaar hi nahi karte(abhijeet shock)isi liye to tum mera kaam nahi kar rahe ho...tum aik kaam karo main jab maronga to mera jo last wish hoga na use bhi poora mat karna**

 **Dayaaaa...abhijeet lift his hand to slap him but stop...daya too shock after seeing his reaction and realize his mistake...he look at his buddy who was really in great anger**

 **Abhijeet in anger:tujhe usse milna hai na ruk main tujhe usse milata hoon**

 **Daya:nahi abhi mujhe nahi milna...hum yaha se chale jaate hai**

 **Abhijeet:aise kaise chale jaye daya...tumhi ne to kaha hai main tum se pyaar nahi karta aur tumhare liye kuch nahi kya hai...aur aaj mouqa mila hai karne ka to karne de mujhe**

 **Daya:nahi boss aisa mat kaho plz...mere liye jitna tumne kiya hai kisi aur ne nahi kya hai mere khud ke bhai ne bhi nahi...(teary tone)jitna pyaar mujhe tumse mila hai mere bhai se bhi nahi mila hoga mujhe..woh mujhe bina kisi galti k chod kar chale gaye per tum...tum mere kisi bhi galti per mujhe chodne k bajaye mujhe us galti ki saza di...kabhi daant kar,kabhi naraaz ho kar aur kabhi be'tahasha pyaar kar ke...aur ab tum hi aisa kahoge to kaise chalega**

 **Abhijeet move forward and hug him:bus bohut ho gaya aur nahi...tum aisi baat hi kyun karte ho tum jaante ho na main tumhe le kar bohut dar jaata hoon..phir(seprate from hug and wipe his face)bus aur ro nahi..dekhta hoon kya kar sakta hoon main**

 **Daya:nahi boss mujhe nahi milna use**

 **Abhijeet:kaan ke neeche lagaonga aik zor se sahab ke...bada aya nahi milonga.. chal dekhta hoon aur tu yaha se hilna mat samajh gaye**

 **Daya noded and abhijeet enter inside the house but before enter inside the house...he remember his conversation with purvi**

 **Hello purvi**

 **...**

 **Haan main hi baat kar raha hoon**

 **...**

 **Zaroori kaam hai tumse is liye phone kiya hai**

 **...**

 **Mujhe bhi yahi lagta hai daya aur shreya shaadi se pehle aik baar zaroor milna chahenge**

 **...**

 **Yahi to pata nahi kab milna chahenge dono...phir bhi tayar rehna ta ke agar phans gaye to aik dossre ki help kar sake**

 **...**

 **Hmmm**

 **...**

 **Chalo baad main baat karte hai**

 **...**

 **Haan ok bye**

 **He come out from his though when his phone ring up...he look at screen it show purvi name he pick his phone**

 **Haan purvi bolo**

 **...**

 **Kya rasta saaf hai**

 **...**

 **Theek hai to phir main le kar ata hoon use**

 **...**

 **Haan tum bus dhiyaan rakhna...jab main use le kar to waha pe koi bhi nahi ho**

 **...**

 **Bye**

 **After that abhijeet take daya with him and move toward shreya room...where daya enter in room and abhijeet standing outside of room**

 **Other side purvi take shreya with her and come near her room where she open the door and push shreya inside the room and then close the door...shreya confuse first but then she feel something wrong so she turn and about to shout some one put his hand on her mouth...finally their eyes meet**

 **Out side room abhijeet eyes pop out when his eyes fall on shreya's father but his eyes more pop out when he saw acp sir with him...he murmur:mar gaya yeh daya mujhe marwa ke hi rahega**

 **Daya:ssshhhh...aik dum chup**

 **Shreya remove his hand:aap yaha**

 **Haan woh tumse milne ka mann koya is liye chala aya**

 **Per agar kisi ne dekh liya to**

 **To kya hua...main apni hone wali biwi se milne aya hoon**

 **Phir bhi...agar kisi ne dekh...she stop and then...aap yaha kaise aye**

 **Darwaze se?**

 **Aur kisi ne dekha tak nahi**

 **Kaise dekhte...mere boss jo le kar aye hai mujhe**

 **Abhijeet sir?**

 **Haan tum logo k abhijeet sir**

 **Per daya woh**

 **She stop when he hear something...she come near at and shock**

 **Abhijeet turn to go but a voice stop him:abhijeet...he turn and saw acp sir and shreya father near him**

 **Acp sir:arre abhijeet tum yaha?**

 **Abhijeet:haan sir woh main...main woh**

 **S.F:kya baat hai beta kaafi ghabraye hue lag rahe ho**

 **Nahi uncle aisa kuch nahi main bus woh shreya...purvi se milne aya tha**

 **Purvi se?**

 **Haan sir use mujhse kuch kaam tha is liye**

 **Shreya move back toward daya:aap chale jaye yaha se**

 **Lekin kyun?**

 **Bahar acp sir aur papa ne abhijeet sir ko pakad liya hai**

 **Kya...main jaata hoon use bachane**

 **Aap pagal ho gaye hai kya...agar unho ne aap ko dekh liya to hungama ho jaye aap bus yaha se chale jaye**

 **Theek hai chala jaonga magar meri aik shart hai**

 **Shart...kaise shart?**

 **Pehle tum mujhe aik kiss karo phir main chala jaonga**

 **Main yeh nahi kar sakti**

 **Theek hai to phir main bahar...**

 **Aik minute and she kiss on his cheek...ho gaya ab aap jaye**

 **She turn to go when daya hold her hand...kiss on her cheek and whisper bye she shy hardly and daya move out from window**

 **Agar use kuch kaam tha to mujhe bata deti tumhe bulane ki kya zaroorat use...waise kis kaam se bulaya hai usne tumhe**

 **Abhijeet feel trouble but purvi come there save him:arre abhijeet sir aap yaha...main kab se aap ko phone kar rahi hoon...aap ka phone kaha hai**

 **Mera phone...he take out his cell and 15 miss calls...oohhh sorry woh silent pe tha is liye**

 **Koi baat nahi sir acha hua aap aa gaye**

 **Acp sir to purvi:aisa konsa kaam hai purvi jo tumhe abhijeet ko bulana pada**

 **Arre sir mujhe thode kaam hai woh to shreya ne mujhe kaha tha is liye**

 **Shreya ne?**

 **Haan uncle**

 **Magar kyun?**

 **Yeh pata nahi uncle**

 **Same time shreya's room door open and she come out with:arre purvi maine tumhe abhijeet sir ko bulane ko kaha tha...tumne bulaya ya phir but she stop when she saw her sir,father and abhijeet sir also**

 **Shreya to abhijeet:sir aap yaha pe**

 **Haan tumne bulaya hai ise**

 **Haan papa woh mujhe inse kuch kaam tha is liye**

 **Shreya is situation main tumhe koun sa kaam yaad aa gaya hai**

 **Sir bus aik zaroori kaam hai(to abhijeet)sir aap kab aye?**

 **Main to kab se yahi pe khada hoon**

 **Phir aap ne darwaza knock kyun nahi kya?**

 **Mujhe kta pta tha tumne bulaya hai...mujhe to purvi ne phone kya tha**

 **Koi baat nahi sir aap ander aye mujhe aap se kuch baat karni hai aur purvi tum bhi(to her father)papa aap plz bura mat maan'na**

 **Arre is main bura maan'ni ki kya baat hai tum baat karo hum chalte hai..chaliye acp sahab**

 **Both passed from there and abhijeet take sigh and then thanks both...he ask about daya and shreya tell him that daya left after that he too left**

Both come out from thought and laugh loudly

Daya come out his flashback travel when someone knock his door...he wipe his tear..keep back photo frame on his place and get up from bed to open the door...he open the door and found acp sir who enter with

Rona dona ho gaya hai to tayar ho jao...jaane ka time ho gaya hai

He turn and saw daya in same place so say in anger:tumne suna nahi maine kya kaha..tayar

But stop when daya hug him and brust out in tear:sir usse kahiye na aa jane ke liye main use bohut miss kar raha hoon...uske bina main kaise shaadi kar loon

Acp sir seprate daya from hug and wipe his tear:tum fikar na karo woh aa jayega bus tum tayar ho jao

Daya noded and enter in washroom to ready few minute later he come out after that acp sir sat pagdi on daya head but in heart:abhijeet jaha bhi ho aa jao tumhare bina yeh shaadi...shaadi nahi lag rahi hai

Now pagdi seat on daya head and both come from room wjere everyone look at both...everyone ready to go toward shreya house and shreya house everyone wait for them

After half and hour barati come near shreya house where everyone welcome them...daya was not looking so happy..his eyes still searching his buddy

Daya sat on mandip same time shreya come and sat on beside daya...his eyes on door and shreya eyes on daya

Pandit:vadu...varmala ko haar pehnaye

Both stand up and daya about to put the haar on shreya when a voice stop him:ruk jao...everyone look at door and saw a figure who enter in house...his cloth cover up with dust and his right hand got injurd and say while smiling

Itni bhi kya jaldi hai yaar meri aane tak to sabar kar hi sakte the

Everyone face glow like a 1000 bulb and daya get down from mandip...run toward the figure and hug him and whisper in tear

Abhi

Aahh come out from his mouth wgich thing alert daya who left abhijeet and saw his right hand injurd...a sorry uttered from his mouth

Abhijeet:koi baat nahi daya...choti si chot hai acha ab tum mandip main jao

Magar boss

Main yahi pe hoon daya...kahin nahi jaa raha hoon

Daya noded and move back toward mandip where shreya waiting for him and abhijeet moved toward team and stand beside acp sir...the rest team meet abhijeet obe by one and here ceremony start...where daya eyes on abhijeet all time who was so happy here daya to happy after finding his buddy near him...after finishing ceremony both take bless from their elders...finally they come near abhijeet and bent down to touch his feet but abhijeet stop after holding their hands

Yeh kya kar rahe ho tum dono?

Sir ashirward le rahe hai

Magar shreya iski kya zaroorat hai

Zaroorat hai sir isi liye aur sir aap mat rokiye humain

Nahi shreya iski koi zaroorat nahi hai

Nahi abhi shreya theek keh rahi hai

Daya tum bhi

Haan boss main bhi...kyun ke aaj tak jo tumne mere liye kya hai aik bada ban kar kiya...to aaj bhi bada bhai ban kar humain ashirward do

Nahi daya plz

Nahi boss plz bohut saal pehle maine yeh haq khoya hai aur aaj mujhe yeh mila hai so plz mat cheeno mujhse mera yeh haq

Abhijeet look at acp sir who noded so he left their hand...both bent down and touch his feet...his eyes got wet and he place his both hand on their head and say...khush raho...both get up and abhijeet hug them they hug him too but with care because they don't wamt to hurt his hand

 **THE END**

 **SO GUYS HOW IS IT...I HOPE AAP LOGO KO ACHA LAGEGA...NO NO NO AISA MAT SOCHNA MAINE COME BACK KIYA MAIN TO AUGUST KE END MAIN COME BACK KARONGI YEH TO WAQT MILA HAI IS LIYE UPDATE KIYA HAI...I KNOW I KNOW ABHIJEET SIR KA BIRTHDAY AA RAHA HAI BUT DON'T WORRY KUCH NA KUCH KAR KE AIK OS LIKH DONGI MAIN...ANYWAYS DO READ AND REVIEW AND SORRY FOR MISTAKE**

* * *

 **SHREYA,AROOJ,DRIZZLE1640,NEEEL,HAYA,LUV U SHREYA,KARAN,RK SWEETY,AASH VIN,ASHMIKA KV SHREYA FAN AND RICHA DARSHAN...A BIG THANK YOU SO MUCH**

 **AND SILENT READER TOO**

 **OK BYE**

 **THANK YOU**

 **TAKE CARE**

 **FROM**

 **YOUR REGARD**

 **RIJA SAMI**


End file.
